


Our place, we make the rules

by Littlebarchie07



Series: I don’t want you like a best friend [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty is not subtle, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Minor Jughead - Freeform, Post Time Jump, barchie being cute tho, girl don’t wanna talk about her feelings tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebarchie07/pseuds/Littlebarchie07
Summary: Betty goes over to Archie’s house for a *not* midnight hookup the night of the shower scene but is surprised when Jughead answers the door. Post 5x05.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Series: I don’t want you like a best friend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188512
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Our place, we make the rules

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Dress by T Swift. This is literally a made up scene at the end of 5x05 before 5x06. Betty and Archie obviously spoke before the events of 5x06 so this is just what my mind came up with. Enjoy the absolute nonsense.

If there is something that Betty Cooper has learned in the last few months, it is that she is perfectly adept at not being able to sleep at night. Every time she closes her eyes, she finds herself back down that dirty black hole. The mud squelches against her heels, her fingers claw desperately - cracked and bloody, as she tries time and time again to work her way to the top. 

The smell of damp earth is all that surrounds her, and the masked assailant is always there mercilessly grinning down from above. 

Her own screams always wake her. 

But tonight, for the first time in so long, Betty is having trouble sleeping because her mind is preoccupied with something else entirely. Every time she closes her eyes, it isn’t darkness she sees. She isn’t terrified because her mind envisions ripped abs, ginger hair, soft and wet against her fingertips, her whole body shivering as his breath is hot in her ear.

She groans and rolls over, shoving her head into her pillow trying to drone out whatever it was that happened between her and Archie earlier. 

Of course it had happened like that. They hadn’t seen each other in 7 years and the way they had left things; it was a natural reaction. 

It was physical, primal, purely instinct. 

They were charged after kicking the Ghoulies asses, adrenaline pumping. She was frustrated with Polly and her mom. He was angry about the state of Riverdale, and undeniably, there was still something between them even after all these years.

So, they gave in to the desire, the temptation. They had finally gotten it out of their system because for once, there was nothing standing in their way. She finally knew what it was like to be with him like that, so why on Earth couldn’t she stop thinking about him now? 

She hates to admit how strange it feels, being here in her childhood bedroom after so many years. 

Everything is different and yet everything is the same. 

She is still thinking about the boy next door. 

She drags herself to the window and peers outside. There is a soft orange glow of a lamp shining back at her, and she smiles to herself.

He’s still awake.

She makes a rash decision and she is out of her house and knocking on the familiar door in less than 2 minutes. She is definitely not expecting anything whilst she waits, but she isn’t ashamed that she is wearing nothing more than an oversized hoody and pink slippers. 

It’s not like she is expecting anything to happen, but there wouldn’t be any harm to it, if anything did happen again. 

They were both young and single. They were allowed to have fun, and that was definitely needed being back here..

Her face is bright with anticipation, but it quickly drops as her eyes widen with surprise when the figure she is definitely not expecting, swings open the door.

Familiar eyes do a double take as they slowly run up and down her barely clothed body. She wraps her arms around herself as her voice squeaks. 

“Jug, er... hi.” She shifts uncomfortably, eyes downcast.

_Well. This is awkward._

Jughead’s eyebrows raise suspiciously and she catches a look. 

“Betty.” He swallows. “What are you doing here?” He leans against the door frame, his eyes judging, pupils dilated. She resists the urge to roll her eyes.

“Could ask you the same thing.” She quips as he frowns back at her. “I need to talk to Archie.” She continues.

Jughead scoffs but masks it with a light clear of his throat.

“At midnight?” 

Betty glares at him. “Is this any of your business?” She asks, which catches him off guard.

Jughead shrugs, and moves aside. “Suppose it isn’t. He’s upstairs.”

He looks her over again, causing Betty to shift nervously. It’s so weird seeing him after so many years, and standing so close to him, barely clothed, it was a bad idea. Whatever her and Archie have started, it is way too risky. 

“It’s a bit chilly to just be wearing a hoody, isn’t it?” His voice snaps her out of her trance and she gapes at him. 

She doesn’t respond to his remark however; she simply pulls down the hoody a little further as she makes her way towards the staircase.

She thinks she hears Jughead mutter something under his breath, but she doesn’t quite catch it, and he moves back into the living room before she can question him. She doesn’t have the energy to get into anything with him anyway. 

Things are okay between them. As okay as it could be anyhow. She ignores the feeling of wanting to shout back at him, because it’s been 7 years. They don’t know each other anymore, they have nothing to say to each other, so she rolls her eyes out of sight and continues up the stairs.

Archie is sprawled out on the sofa bed when she enters his old room. It’s stuffy and there is a faint smell of sweat, mixed with weed. It’s still littered with leftover ghoulie stuff. 

A job for her to help him with tomorrow, she thinks. 

His attention is on his phone but his eyes skim over her as the floorboard creaks, giving away her entrance into the room. His eyes widen and he licks his lips realising she’s standing barely clothed, in his doorway.

“Betty.” He exclaims, the hint of surprise evident in his tone.

“I thought we got rid of all the squatters.” Betty says, her tone remaining light as she moves further into the room. 

Archie laughs, understanding. “Oh yeah. That was unexpected. I couldn’t exactly say no.” 

Betty perches herself on the edge of the sofa. “Hm. I guess not.” She hums as Archie shifts into a sitting position. 

“What are you doing here?” He asks, his fingers reach out and his palm falls onto her leg in a reassuring gesture.

“Is everything okay…? Polly?” He questions. The concern in his voice makes her heart race.

She moves herself down onto the sofa bed, level with him and sucks in a breath as Archie’s hand travels a little higher, the feather light touch causes Goosebumps to erupt over her skin. 

“Yeah it’s okay. My mom says Polly does this. I’ll worry about it tomorrow.” She clears her throat, eyes looking around the room. “Just… Couldn’t sleep, you know.” She half whispers, before looking back at him. 

A smirk replaces the gentle smile on Archie’s face as his eyes catch hers. “I couldn’t sleep either.” 

His gaze holds hers for a moment, as she chews on her bottom lip. “Earlier… I thought it might have been you at the door.” 

His fingers hitch higher against her leg and they graze the inside of her thigh. It is about 0.2 seconds before he realises she isn’t wearing anything underneath the hoody. “Betty...” his voice is low

“Arch - I...” she starts but he cuts her off mid-sentence, his free hand grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her toward him. His lips are feverish on hers, and she claws at his back.

They lose themselves for a moment, and she thinks back to his strong arms, pinning her against the shower wall earlier, and how badly she wants him again right now.

But then a familiar face clouds her vision and she’s thrust out of the lusty delirium.

“Shit. We can’t do this here.” She breaks away, panting, eyes downcast, pushing at his chest lightly. “We don’t owe them anything but this isn’t fair.” Her eyes dart over to the door. A clatter sounds somewhere downstairs, breaking her concentration. She hates her moral compass right now. 

Archie nods, nipping her ear, lost in the crook of her neck, his warm breath tingling against her skin. “Yeah, you’re right. We really shouldn’t.”

She laughs, feeling ticklish and exposed. “Stop.” She pushes him again. He pouts, as her eyes travel over his face, lingering on his lips.

They are silent for a moment, Archie’s hand is still lingering on the back of her neck, his thumb sweeps across her chin, travelling over her lips. She gulps before pulling away.

“Do you mind if I crash here with you tonight?” She asks, somewhat sheepishly.

Archie’s eyes widen as his fingers dance along the inside of her thigh again. “But you’re not wearing any underwear.” He breathes out, low and hoarse. 

She raises her brow, smirking. “Well, I thought you were going to be alone.”

“This is a damn shame.” Archie grumbles. Betty swats him on the shoulder, a playful grin replacing the smirk. 

“Isn't this a little weird though? You up here with me I mean.” He asks after a moment. “It might raise some questions.”

Betty rolls her eyes and snuggles beside him. “Arch, we’re best friends.”

He smiles, searching her face. She frowns. “What?”

“To be clear, are we really doing this whole friends with benefits thing?”

Betty sighs. “Oh, can we not talk about this now? Not with Jug downstairs.” She pauses. “Anyway, It’s freezing in here, can you lend me some pants?” 

Archie laughs. “No way. You’re not putting anything on. In fact…” he moves over and hoovers above her. He grabs the hem of the hoody and rides it up slowly. “I think you’re wearing too many clothes.”

She giggles. “Archie. We’re not doing anything.”

He leans forward, capturing her mouth with his. He sucks long and slow on her bottom lip and she lets out a whine. 

“If you say so.” He whispers against her mouth, before pulling away and rolling over. 

She huffs. “Okay that was unfair.” 

Archie shrugs, both hands coming behind his head, smiling lazily. “You said we can’t do anything, so we won’t. Your rules.”

Her brow kinks, and she shifts slowly, her legs coming either side of his hips, hands on his chest as she straddles him.

“Okay. Fine. But you are really going to have to lend me some pants.” Her fingers travel up and down his chest and he groans. 

“I really wish I had told him no.” He grumbles, rolling her off of him and moving over to the corner of the room.

“Can I just give you a pair of boxers?” He asks as he sives through the laundry basket.

Betty makes a face. 

“They’re clean, i promise!” He laughs, and she rolls her eyes. 

“Fine, they’ll do. Now, close the door and come back over here.” She flashes perfect white teeth at him as her eyebrow kinks. “I may just be persuaded to make out with you like a naughty teenager..”

Archie bellows, throwing a pair of boxers over to the bed, making sure to push his door closed before making his way back over to the sofa bed. “Well Ms Cooper, I’m sure we can work with that.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lol at me. Don’t even know what this is but we’re going with it. Also I’m sure Jughead _KNOWS_ but for the sake of my fic, it was a nice non angsty interaction.


End file.
